


Pretty. Odd.

by orphan_account



Category: Phan, dan and phil
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Highschool AU, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Self-Harm, Suicide, dan and phil don't die though, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: People thought he was delusional and insane but they wouldn't see the world from a new perspective. Well, everyone but that one boy who was determined to understand...





	Pretty. Odd.

His name was Dan Howell, his full name was Daniel James Howell. Dan was 16 years of age, he had a brown fringe and his eyes were little whirlpools of chocolate. Dan always wore black, he loved the colour because it creeped people out so they wouldn't talk to him. He didn't want to be spoken to, no one understood him.  
Dan didn't ask to see things that way, he could analyse things just by seeing them and would instantly know their life story well, most of the time. The boy knew that there were other people like him, but the others were too frightened what would happen if they confessed. No one wanted to be an outcast. No one.  
Dan didn't understand why everyone had to judge and categorise people. Society would always say, "Don't judge a book by its cover." but everyone always did judge Dan. And as much as Dan despised being judged and outcasted, he got used to it. Dan didn't expect anyone to treat him normally anymore.  
-  
07:00  
The alarm yelled into Dan's ears, scaring the life out of him. As much as he didn't want to get out of bed and go to school, he knew he had to.  
Dan crawled out of his warm and comfortable bed and got into the shower. After his shower he got ready and went downstairs to have some breakfast when he was greeted by his brother Adrian and his father. His parents had divorced when he was only five years old, they were constantly arguing and then his parents decided that it wasn't good for Dan and Adrian to be raised in such a bad environment. Therefore Dan and Adrian lived with his father the first three days of the week and their mother for the other four days.  
However, even Dan's parents judged him for being the way he was. The only person who didn't think of him any differently was his younger brother. Dan adored his brother so much, if anything ever happened to Adrian, Dan's heart would be shattered. Adrian was the only person who kept him sane in the world. Without Adrian, he was nothing. At least, that's how it seemed to Dan but he just hadn't met the right person yet.  
07:45  
Dan's POV:  
I slipped my black trainers on to match my completely black outfit. I liked to wear black because it was my favourite colour and to hopefully keep people away. I grabbed my black customised backpack which had those iron-on sticker things and a few of them read 'Fall Out Boy', 'Panic! At The Disco', 'Twenty Øne Piløts', 'My Chemical Romance' and 'Doctor Who'. I loved those bands and the tv show Doctor Who personally, the Eleventh Doctor was my favourite.

Once I had grabbed my backpack, I walked out of my front door and locked it and made my way to the bus stop. I waited around 5 minutes for the bus I needed to finally arrive and scanned my bus pass and sat down. The bus was quite full and there were only a few remaining seats, all of which were next to someone else. I tended to avoid sitting next to someone because I generally don't like people and I have a huge fear of being hated, which happens a lot in my case due to my personality. There were 3 seats I could take, next to some girl who's skirt was as small as her brain cells, some jock who'd look like he'd batter my face in if I sat within 2 metres to him or some guy who looked about my age who had a black fringe and seemed like a ray of sunshine. I decided to pick the boy with black hair, he seemed the friendliest. Not that we were going to become friends, right...?  
I dropped my bags on the floor in front of me and sat next to him and gave him a small smile. Why did I smile? I never smile at anyone and if I did it would be fake. The boy returned with a huge smile and waved a me. I observed his appearance once again. He had black hair with a fringe that covered his face a bit and I looked into his piercing blue eyes which were surrounded by thick-rimmed black glasses. His clothes were completely different to mine. His shirt was a bright blue which matched his eye colour and it had little characters on from a game. This led me to think he was a bit nerdy, at least we would have something in common aside from both wearing black jeans and shoes. I looked back up and gazed into his eyes.  
"Hey! I'm Phil, what's your name?" The raven haired boy introduced.  
"Hi! My name is Dan." I replied awkwardly, I wasn't really used to talking to people but something about the boy - Phil just seemed welcoming and comfortable. He seemed as though I could trust him."  
"So, what school do you go to? I'm new and I don't know anyone so hopefully you go to my school because it'd be nice to have friends before I get there." Phil said.  
"I go to Mystic Falls High School. What school are you going to and to be honest with you, I don't have any friends?" I answered unintentionally rudely, I didn't mean to be rude it's just a habit now because everyone just insults me so I retort back. Phil's cheeks tinted red and his expression was a mixture of happiness and sadness.  
"Oh, well I'm also going to that school but if you don't want to be friends with me it's okay, but I really do want to be yours." Phil stated with an awkward smile whilst shrugging his shoulders slightly.  
I instantly regretted saying that I didn't have friends as soon as Phil replied. That was probably my only chance at getting a friend and I already blew it within the first five minutes.  
"N-no, that's not what I meant," I stammered quickly as Phil's disappointed expression disappeared from his pale face.  
"I mean, I don't have friends. However, I want to be yours, if you will since no one really likes me." I tried and I hopefully succeeded in making a friend for the first time in years.  
"Really? I don't have a clue why anyone wouldn't like you, you seem fantastic,"  
I felt my face grow hot and I really wished I wasn't such an awkward person. Being awkward does not help in these kinds of situations. But to my surprise, I couldn't stop smiling. He made me beam with delight, just with such a simple compliment and I hadn't experienced this feeling in years, ever since he betrayed me. I quickly washed away those thoughts otherwise I'd be 'triggered' and I wouldn't be nice to be around whatsoever.  
"Especially with such a cute smile." Phil said adoringly.  
"Wait... did I just say that out loud? Oh no..." The boy's face flushed red with embarrassment and I felt my heart swell a bit. No one ever complimented me, not even my family and when someone gave me such a small compliment it made me be in a great mood all day even if people tried to ruin it, they couldn't.


End file.
